Beastly
by dragonjinx07
Summary: Know no love. Know no kindness. Have knowledge only of the seven sins. There's nothing and no one dear to a black heart. Wears a mask of false appearances. No reason to live, yet too proud to die. Alois Trancy x OC. !On Hiatus.
1. Prologue  Once upon a winter

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own any of the characters of Kuroshitsuji. _

_Wordcount: 1,262 _

_Pairing: Alois Trancy x OC_

_Rated: M _

_Based on the story of the Beauty and Beast. _

_Please Read and Review. Enjoy. _

_**Beauty and the Beast - **_

_Prologue. – Once upon a winter - _

"_Once upon a time there a young prince lived in a shining castle.''_

_24__th__ December 1892, London _

The December month lived up to its expectations. The winter had been much more punctual than the previous years, bringing with her a huge white blanket to cover the capital of England in it. Or better said it was almost as if all was happening to spite the young Earl Trancy. Winter was his least favourite winter.

Even from the first week of December it started snowing, with such ferocity that it felt as if it was impossible to hide from the falling snow. It keeps on falling and over again much to the anger of the blonde noble-man. One day of snow falling continuously was enough to create chaos on the streets of London. Travelling became an impossible feat and many business men were forced to cancel all of their appointments that required them to leave abroad, _no_, to leave their manors.

Yet despite that, he only seemed the only one feeling so spited by the cold weather. The frustration of every other business men that the Earl Trancy was supposed to be talking affairs with was quickly brushed away by the spirit of holidays. Alois Trancy snorts whenever he hears someone talking about it. That's why he hates winters so much, particularly December.

People get insane about this bloody spirit of Christmas. Children grow ecstatic at the idea of the upcoming Christmas, each hopeful they'll get their wished present.

Decorations are everywhere, and the noble families suddenly don't race anymore on which one is financially better but which one will offer to its family the best Christmas. It's a subtle competition, during which the noble families try to prove that they have the spirit of Christmas.

Everyone suddenly becomes saint. It makes him sick to his stomach.

"_Although he had everything his heart desired, the prince was spoiled, selfish and unkind.''_

It makes him sick to his stomach whenever he sees all those jolly people filling the snow-covered streets of London, enjoying winter and all sharing a mutual happiness he cannot understand. Or feel for that matter.

What is the point of Christmas? What was the point in celebrating with so much happiness the end of fear, believing in fat old men dressed in red and riding _flying_ sledges pulled by _flying _reindeers all around the world to give children gifts? No, that is wrong. Santa Clause gives presents only to the _good_ children and charcoal to the _naughty_ ones.

Pale, thin lips pulled back in a smirk. If the story was true indeed, then he would be bathing in and eating only charcoal right now.

No one really wants to talk business anymore, especially as the days pass and Christmas approaches. Only the ones who don't have families, who don't have a manor filled with bright decorations and a huge tree filled with everything that inspires that damned spirit of Christmas.

People like _him_.

"_Cruel and narcissistic.'' _

It is no secret that the Trancy Estate never filled with decorations during winter holidays. It is no secret to anyone that the young inheritor of the ever-growing fortune of Trancy family hates Christmas. The same way that there is no secret to anyone about how many people actually loathe Alois Trancy.

Young and money-thirsty.

Cruel and cold, with no absolute mercy or pity for anyone, whose personality shifts as quickly as a shadow from the polite and childishly-cheerful one he usually shows to the people he interacts with, to the selfish and dark and cruel personality. His real face, many whisper.

"_Greedy._''

It's a taboo. No one would ever dare to say all those horrible things in his face. They only say it in whispers, gossip and rumours spreading around just like the cobweb of a poisonous spider. Alois Trancy is in the middle of that cobweb. He had always been nothing more than a butterfly with ripped wings caught in the spider's net, forever trapped in darkness.

There is nothing for him out there. Nothing and no one.

"_He was as rich as any ordinary man would dream of being. Yet, money weren't enough. He wanted more. More of something. Something that was missing in his life but he was ignorant of.''_

He is nothing more than an extremely wealthy man. During balls, during meetings, during every other events he participates most often as either host or honour guest, he is viewed as the mysterious, and complex seventeen years old boy who had came back from the death after many years when he was thought to be dead.

Despite how cold and cruel the people really label him, they still eat from his palm. Because he is Earl Trancy. Women are attracted to him because of his looks and seemingly cheerful and polite personality.

It's all a charade.

There is no secret that Alois Trancy does not have a heart. He cannot love. And he cannot be loved. It's too late. No one has ever showed him love, not even the demon whom he had had contracted his own soul to. The demon had absolutely adored, because he thought he was the only one who could understand him. The demon that he had grown dependent off. The demon who viewed his thirst for affection and love as disgusting.

The demon who betrayed him in the favour of a much purer soul. Because he was tainted. His soul was dirty. He has no qualms of mercy, no idea of what kindness means.

"_Sinful.'' _

He must be one of a hell of a monster if even a demon does not find his soul good enough to be eaten the dark thought passed through his mind very often and every time it did he'd smile cruelly to himself. He stood lazily in the leather chair office staring at the scenery outside the large windows. It was just another day of winter he chose to spend inside. He couldn't stand seeing all the snow once again covering the entire property of Trancy Estate, the manor included.

He'd spend his days like that in his office, thinking. He had nothing else to do although he had everything a man could ask for. Money, fame, respect – coming first before the wariness of people about his real persona-, good looks with women who'd topple over him to prove that.

But he has no interest in that. He finds it disgusting the way women would throw themselves at the first good-looking and wealthy man. He finds the world disgusting, including himself.

But he still couldn't bring himself to end his own life, although sometimes it felt really tempting. He was going to live, just to continue to spite the people who greeted him in their noble world with as much fake as he greets them. He was the trash no one wanted but accepts because they have no choice.

They are in his net.

The same way as he is still trapped in the net of darkness.

"_Lonely.'' _

He doesn't understand why he should show anyone any bit of kindness when the world is not kind.

If he suffers, then why shouldn't the world suffer along with him?

"_Sad.'' _

It is only natural that he cannot grasp the knowledge of love when no one ever showed him love. H

"_Loveless.'' _


	2. Chapter 1 Mask of deceive, beast

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Kuroshitsuji._

_I __apologise for the grammatical mistakes present in the prologue. I've recently became infatuated with Kuroshitsuji, and this plot appeared in my mind around midnight. Although I only posted it the next morning I forgot to check for any grammatical errors. I promise I'll go re-upload the chapter soon, to correct my mistakes. Also, at the beginning of the prologue the title is the Beauty and the Beast because that's how I originally wanted to call this story. I decided to later change it, so it will sound more original. I also changed it because, the plot of my fan fiction doesn't accurately follow the plot in the story the Beauty and the Beast. I am merely borrowing the idea of the beastly man that cannot see the light at the end of his tunnel, undergoing a major change in his life when he meets a woman._

**Pairing: **Alois Trancy x OC

**This is an AU story. **

**Rated: **M 

**Genre: **Drama/Angst/Romance/light touches of horror

Please read and review. Enjoy.

**_! A/N: _**Dear readers, I've decided to change a few things in my story. To those who are reading this story for the first time, the story shall be already uploaded. However, for those who have already read this chapter, the changes are the following (This way, you won't be forced to re-read the entire chapter, given the changes are made at the end). ****

****I've changed the way the curse affects those who live and serve the Trancy heir, and as well some information concerning the cook. That's all to be said in order not to spill out anything to those who had yet not read this chapter. ****

_**Beastly **_

_Chapter 1. – Mask of deceive, curse of the beast – _

It was all about deceiving people around him. It had always been.

Jim Macken, no, _Alois Trancy _was a master of deceive. Wearing a constant mask of fake emotions on his face, he had find out soon enough, is one of his best talents. It had never been money, however. It was all about cheating on the people around him deceiving the world the same the world had deceived him. The hatred in his heart just kept on growing after his brother died, to the point where he grew to hate the world entirely.

He had sold his soul to a demon, in order to fill the void in his heart. He transformed his issues into a personal matter concerning a male whom he thought they were alike. That's right. Ciel Phantomhive knew what was like to suffer, and knew what it felt to lose someone dear to the heart, and on top of it all, he knew how it felt to be deceived by the world itself. But he had been wrong. They were nothing alike.

His demon cared for him, because of his pure entity. The Earl Phantomhive was loved. Even after selling his soul to a demon, even after losing everything he had, he still found someone who'd end up caring about him, from his allies to his servants, and his butler. Alois Trancy was never loved. His own butler had deemed his soul inferior in the end. He had found Alois' desire to be loved repulsive, and his affection for his own demonic butler, absolutely ridiculous.

He was never good enough for anyone. He is too filthy, too tainted and too sinful. Everything he touches he destroys, everyone who approaches him will only suffer. He had accepted this fate when his brother died and he had never done anything to change that. He had made and will continuously make people suffer around him that way perhaps they'll at least understand what he felt whenever he had been pushed down by the world.

"Is something the matter, Mr. Trancy? You are unusually quiet.'' He was abruptly pulled out of his thoughts, by the soft, honey-filled voice of a woman. Back to his senses, he blinked and realized he had been spacing out while dancing with the heir of the Maxwell noble family. The Maxwell family, one of the many associates of the Trancy family, one of the richest ones that is whom recently, they've not only been visiting each other, but also attending together at various events.

It was only after a couple of weeks later that earl Maxwell had offered him the hand of his youngest daughter, Annalise, the woman he was currently dancing slowly on the polished floor of the imperial ballroom of the Trancy Manor. There two major ballrooms in the Trancy Manor, and he had chosen the domed one to host a ball, with fundraising reasons among others.

The luxurious ballroom was breathtaking, with the semi-circular dome in the middle of the room made entirely out of glass, giving a spectacular look of the starry night outside and the moon half-hidden beneath the clear clouds. Beneath the dome, positioned strategically was the space left for dancing although the ballroom entirely has this purpose. In the far end left of the room, the grand red-carpeted stairs marked the mezzanine architecture style of the ballroom, while the orchestra was placed at the other end of the room, followed several feet towards the centre of the room the tables covered in silky gold-trimmed sheets and chairs to match in luxury. Everything was shining, from the crystal chandeliers hanging above the guests, to the polished wood, the expensive china and the guests themselves. That is the world of the rich.

He smiled falsely. The woman never saw through that smile, just like everyone else. Annalise Maxwell is a beautiful woman. Average in height, slender with a wasp waist, and delicate features, she had been the target of many suitors. With her ivory flawless skin, noble beautiful features and perfect in all aspects of education she represents the perfect potential wife.

Dark blue eyes lit up when she caught sight of his smile. _Foolish woman. _He smiled was dressed in a silky pale-blue gown, the faintest of make-up adorning her flawless features yet putting in evidence her eyes. Her long curly brown hair was pulled back in a complicated bun that still made a few strands fell against her face to frame it.

She had been in the centre of the attention the entire night, stealing away the glow of every other woman in the room. She is indeed the perfect potential wife with her rich background, perfect manners and all prospects already settled ahead of her.

To Alois Trancy she's nothing more than a foolish woman. She's like a puppet. A bird puppet, trapped between the rich and noble, having no knowledge about real life. She had never had someone stare her down as if she's trash, she had never had someone abuse her or destroy her innocence. She's just another superficial particle of the world surrounding him.

She'd be easy to break, he mused silently. She'd wither immediately if she were to see his true nature. She'd wish she was never born. She'd break instantly if she'd see his true nature, both during day and night.

Annalise was mistaking the widening smile on his face with being charmed. _If only she knew. _

The dance was slow meant for the couples. She felt flattered that they were still there dancing with the rest of the couples, yet everyone's attention was directed upon them. He felt disgusted, his face betraying nothing of his real thoughts and feelings as he reached and touched the side of her face delicately.

It is only a matter of time before she becomes just like all the other nobles. Spiteful, and greedy. To Alois it was natural to feel those emotions. His entire feelings were like a thin cobweb, intertwining yet never actually having a precise source. He hates his life, he hates all those bloody scum dancing in that ballroom that it's not even actually his.

These feelings of grudge, envy and jealousy against people like the Maxwell belong to Jim Macken, not to Alois Trancy. Alois Trancy is the one they see, the one the woman in front of him thinks he'll actually feel anything special about her.

_So disgusting. _He touched the face of the woman, all the while leading the dance. It was a practiced skill he had so developed along with the rest of the skill the noble life requires, to be prepared enough to maintain his mask of deceive.

She'll be easy to corrupt and deceive. She may be innocent but she's also extremely foolish.

Maybe he should accept the offer to take her as a bride. Maybe it would be fun to break her.

But it will last very little. She's too fragile, he thought a second after in repulsion.

Isn't really anyone there defiant enough to actually offer him a good game? Someone not so easy to break, someone he could actually play with for a longer time, so he could be the cat that will let the mouse now and then escape, only to remind the rodent that he's far superior.

Yes, he'd like a toy like that. It would bring some fun into his shallow life. He'd trap that toy into his own cobweb, the same he's trapped in his own cobweb.

He'd be the spider of that butterfly.

_O_

It was only during the night, he'd let the mask fall of his face.

It was whenever he'd look into a mirror the fake light in his eyes would fade. The narcissism he'd view himself with during the day transforms into repulsion. He feels disgusted at the monster staring back at him. He hates that his blue eyes are the only feature that remain unchanged, as if only to remind him that he is still the same person.

He knows it's not a dream because of the excruciating pain he'd feel. It's a searing pain he feels whenever the night is in full motion, his entire body changing its shape. He could never get used to the pain, no matter how much he welcomes the one in his heart.

His bones would change shape, twist and enlarge, making him feel as if he's going to die out of pain. But he never faints. No matter how much he wants to be unconscious to the process of transformation, he'd always end up staying away during everything. His clothes would end up shredded, night after night, while he'd fall down to his knees clutching his head, screaming and groaning and panting. His head would feel as if it will crash, again and again, but never actually killing him in the end. It would remind him continuously of the way that demon had betrayed him.

The crack of his bones would sickeningly echo in the room or hall he'd end up giving in to the pain, human limbs taking an animalistic form, his screams turning into howls. Fingers clutching the carpet or any other object he'd end up clutching in suffer, would end up broken and shredded by long sharp claws.

And then when the pain would finally start receding he'd find himself staring in the mirror and turn angry. He'd trash and destroy everything in his way, before running away. He'd run out of the manor, past the gardens and into the forest, ravaging trees in his ways, his murderous intent scaring off any other being in his path.

Then, he'd settle in his raved bedroom, huffing in anger, fur raised in a threatening manner, nostrils flaring and fangs bearing. The few servants in his house, bound to be his by the same witch who had casted that bloody curse on him would never dare to come out of their chambers, afraid they'll be killed. They learned their lesson, after the last butler hired in the manor of the Trancy was attacked by the beast. The man had been slashed up like a piece of meat. He was wandering the halls of the manor at the wrong moment. It was his life greatest mistake, a lethal one.

Ever since then the Trancy Manor did not held any other butler. The subject itself was a taboo.

All the servants that were left in the house was the single cook, and a couple of other servants that'd split their chores to one another in the huge mansion. They were unfortunate to come to the Trancy manor, looking for work and found themselves trapped there, under the Trancy curse. If they'll ever try to leave or run, they'll be reduced nothing more but too beasts, they'd lose their humanity the same way their master has lost it.

If he ever actually had any humanity in his rotten heart, his servants would wonder. They are all bitter about their sealed fate, about the danger that holds them prisoners forcing them to be the servants of the Trancy heir.

Once servant there, always a servant. That was the wish of the dark lord living in the dark manor. That is the curse of the beast, the curse of the man who once left behind by his own butler, he now makes sure no one is able to leave his side.

The remaining servants learned their lesson from those who had broke the rules of their master.

No one can run away.

Or they shall be hunted down for the rest of their lives by the beast.

_To be continued..._

**A/N: **Well this is it. The first chapter. However, I view it as a continuation of the prologue, rather than a real chapter. I really hope everyone understands the way I depict Alois Trancy in my fanfiction. And if anyone will feel confused, I'd like to clear a few things off from now, although what really happened to Alois Trancy will be fully described later in the story. Following the events of Kuroshitsuji, Alois Trancy as well know, ends up asking Hannah to take him to Ciel Phantomhive, while he's bleeding profusely after Ciel stabbed him during their battle. Alois does end up killed by his own butler, Claude Faustus, but he is revived. Why, how or by whom, is something I will not reveal right now. I'd like to first make the story a bit more mysterious. In next chapter, a new character will appear. She'll be the main character aside from Alois Trancy in my story.

Concerning my grammatical errors, I apologise once again. English is not my natal language but my goal is to become fluent. There's a high possibility that I will Beta read the future chapters, given Alois Trancy is a very complex character, and I wouldn't like to turn him OOC. Well this is it, folks.

See you later.

Dragonjinx07 now logging off.


	3. Chapter 2 A circle in a world of squares

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Kuroshitsuji. _

_**I've re-uploaded this chapter. There were quite many and I am sorry if I put you through this. **I apologise for the grammatical mistakes which I am sure I may have accidentally skipped. English is not my natal language, but I am trying my best at perfecting it. Fanfiction had been helping me do that for the past several years. I am really ecstatic to see that I already have two reviews. The more people will review, the more pleasure I'll take in writing as soon as possible the next chapters. I wasn't planning on writing this chapter until in a couple of days but I changed my mind. _

**Pairing: **Alois Trancy x OC

**This is an AU story. **

**Rated: **M 

**Genre: **Drama/Angst/Romance/light touches of horror

Please read and review. Enjoy

_**Beastly**_

_- Chapter 2. – A circle in a world of squares I –_

_New York, America_

_23__rd__ August 1886_

It was a scorching day outside. Whatsoever the streets of New York were bustling continuously with people. Some people were enjoying the hot day of summer, other looked displeased with the high temperatures. Unlike the hard-working people, thirsty and sweating trying to win their salary, the only ones who seemed to have a choice in either to enjoy or not the day were the nobles.

Nobles have money. They are not obliged to go outside, nor to work under the boiling glare of the sun.

Light brown eyes averted every now and then to the children running down the streets, trying to splash each other. They didn't seem to be bothered by the heat at all. She wished she was there on the streets having fun with them, she wished everything was back the way it was several days earlier, when she didn't feel the heavy feeling grip her heart making her feel just as bothered as by the people outside the police section.

She was sitting in a chair, dressed lightly, and her short hair sticking wildly in all directions as usual giving her a boy resemblance. She ignored the looks. The looks people were giving her, an eleven years old girl, for having such short hair, the looks they were giving her for wearing boy clothes, and the looks of pity detective Peter Garson kept on throwing at her along with his colleagues. She appreciated his strategies of trying to cheer her up with his silly nicknames and sudden offerings of sweets in the past two days she had been there but nothing he said or did made her feel better.

She didn't feel like smiling. She didn't feel like speaking to any of them. She was to frightened, her innocent mind trying to comprehend the sudden turn in her life. She had been so happy, when she had arrived in America with her mother. She was so ecstatic about idea of spending several weeks together with her mother, visiting a country she'd never been to before.

All was going so well, that no one in her situation would have even dared to think that something so horrible could have happened. Five days after arriving in America, her mother was requested for a new expedition, apparently in Egypt. Although disappointed by the idea of having her mother have to leave once again for several weeks which meant Eithne would have remained once again alone at home, her mother had raised her spirits by telling her she'll be accompanying her. It wasn't the first time she would have gone with her mother on an expedition, naturally but every new expedition with her mother meant a new adventure.

Her mother had pulled her on adventures ever since she was little, and the idea of going to Egypt with her mother was yet another book-worth to be written thrilling story, represented for her the best gift she could have gotten.

But something went wrong. Eithne was waiting for her excitedly at the top of the stairs at their manor in New York, a small luggage next to her, while she was dressed identically to an explorer, from the hat to the bold boots that anyone would consider unorthodox for a girl to wear, and prepared to photograph anything and anyone new to her eyes.

Her mother never arrived at home from the enigmatic visit she said she had to pay to Professor Challenger, her mentor, Eithne had been told years earlier by her mother when he was first mentioned. The only person who appeared at the door was a police officer. The happiness that filled in her heart when she had opened her door expecting her mother to tease her saying she is late for the trip, was quickly brushed away with the horrible news that arrived along with the police officer.

It was just like one of those stories where the parents of the main character die and that main character is left alone.

Eithne always hated that kind of stories.

And yet she ended up being the lonely main character of her own tragedy story.

The following hours were painful. She closed up like a shell, denying food to her stomach and her voice to the interrogators. Her mother's lawyer appeared, looking at her with pity. Eithne suddenly didn't like her. There was just something about that woman that it made Renee feel threatened. The woman just had something in her eyes her mother liked to say _'something that screams trouble' _for the one whom she is looking at.

The only nice one there was Peter Garson. The man in his early thirties was somewhat goofy, yet laid-back. He didn't press questions on her like the rest of officers, and was by the far the only one who managed to get her to speak. Whenever she'd talked to him, he had given her sweets. He made jokes, and even said he liked her tomboyish appearance, only to teasingly add afterwards if she's up to becoming his partner when she'll get older.

She smiled a little, because his personality reminding her of her mother. That thought however, brought immediately tears to her eyes, and the man had quickly resumed changing the subject, talking about one of the big cases he had once solved and almost lost his life during it. She gladly listened to his story, trying to get everything off her mind. It was to painful to think about her mother.

The nagging feeling in the back of her head concerning her mother's lawyer was proved to be a really good intuition.

On the 24th of August, 1886 Renee was officially labelled as an orphan. She had always known her mother didn't have many relatives alive, and the ones she had had long ago kicked her out of their houses. She hadn't really met any of other relatives, although she knew her mother's parents were still alive as well as her older sister. Renee was never interested in any other relative as long as she had her mother. Her mother was a renegade. She was a fighter. She was Eithne's role model.

And now she was also dead.

The thought of going to an orphanage horrified Eithne. She had struggled, and yelled and screamed, trying to make people believe her when she told them that there had to be at least someone who could take care of her. Her nanny or any of her mother's colleagues.

It was in vain. No one wanted to listen to an eleven years old girl.

No relative from her mother's side even wanted to hear about her. They didn't even participate at the funeral.

Most of her mother's colleagues had turned their backs once word was out that she was dead.

Those who have remained had no possibility of either raising her, even if they would have wanted to like her nanny, while the others had no right. A barrier had been raised between her and her old life, by her mother's death but the person who really took away everything from her was Angelica Turman, her mother's lawyer.

Eithne was shaken completely by the news and it was only a matter of time until they took her to an orphanage. Forcefully, granted because she had opposed as much resistance as she could.

It proved to be of no use. She found herself taken back to her homeland, in England, to an orphanage. A high-class one given her mother was wealthy. It was more of a permanent school than anything else with strict teachers, strict rules and other rich children placed there by their much too busy parents to supervise them, preferring them to stay there as if they were abandoned rather than home-school them.

She had stayed there only a couple of months. Living there was a tumultuous experience, given Renee was used to be allowed more freedom by her mother than most noble kids in general. She had horrified the people there when she had told them her mother used to let her wear pants instead of frilly dresses and they also disliked the fact that her hair was so short. She didn't think things could go worse than that.

She was wrong.

Apparently there was no fortune for Eithne to inherit in the end. Her mother although wealthy was apparently drowning in debts, so all the properties were confiscated and sold out. The money had been supposedly used to pay the great debts.

Those were all lies. They had to be. She couldn't grasp the idea of her mother having been gloated in so many debts. She also refused to believe everyone around her telling her mother was a fraud, a thief. If there was one person whom she hated most out of those people was her mother's lawyer, who showed her real face after the label 'poor' was added to the orphan one. Young or not, Eithne didn't need to be a genius to realize that the woman had something to do with her those 'debts'.

She was eventually kicked out of the luxurious orphanage but only after being looked down by the other nobles there. From the manor that hosted children with expensive china and extremely varied activities to stimulate their young minds she was sent to an orphanage with peeling paint, screeching wood floors and real orphans populating the building, triple in number comparing to the children that were at the other orphanage. She just resumed calling it orphanage much to the chagrin of the other children there. In her eyes, their parents were abandoning them, and she didn't hide her thoughts from no one.

The only thing the two locations had in common was the fact the people were equally cruel.

She been mocked and bullied as soon as people find out about her identity by both the children and care takers.

Again, she was the main character in her own story. Only in her story, there was nothing or no one special happening to make her feel fortunate once again. There were no magical secret gardens only for her to discover, or secret magical creatures or hidden doors leading to other worlds to help her escape from that hellhound, and there was definitely no one there she could become friends with. There was no adventure there, and she found herself being berated for being too childish for her age, for living to much in a world of adventure instead of facing the cruel reality.

She had lost her mother and the perfect life she had. What could they possibly want more from her, she'd often wander while spending the nights, washing the floors of the orphanage, one of the many chores she and the rest of the children were obliged to do.

There was anarchy to go with the life in orphanage. The older you were, the more authority you had. Unfortunately, she found no pleasure into harassing those smaller than hers the way the older ones than her took pleasure into pushing her around.

Rosalinda Eithne Sparrow, although not raised in the same manner as the rest of noble girls, she had been pampered probably just as much during her childhood. Her mother had always been her guardian, and Eithne had always been dependent of her. It was only after her mother's death that she realized just how hopeless she really was without her.

She had let everyone bully her because she felt as if no one was on her side anymore. All the insults had slowly deflated her cheerful personality, to the point it was replaced with a serious case of low self-esteem.

When she finally chose to rebel however, people only tried to take her down once more. It was the same story all over again at every orphanage she had been transferred afterwards. She had been labeled as a 'difficult' child and people always thought it was her fault whenever she'd get in trouble. They mistook her anger at the world, with the anger towards her mother's death. Although not completely wrong, her mother's death was only a partial motive of why she always ended up being targeted by the worst bullies.

She'd get sick of the world's mockery and she'd stand up for herself, only to be put back on the ground. She'd often take the hit for others, without getting anything in return. She wanted to gain those people's trust, because they were just like her.

She was mistaken once again. She'd never do to them what they've done to her.

_O_

On third September 1887, twelve years and eight months old Eithne Sparrow ran away from the eighth orphanage she had been recently transferred. Two days later she was caught. One week later she was adopted by her uncle Tomas D'Arcangelo, one of the most respectable nobles of England.

_O_

_Two months later..._

Bit by bit, the puzzle pieces of her life seemed to fit into a change. A good one. She'd forever feel gratitude towards the Earl of D'Arcangelo family. He appeared in her life just like an angel. The Earl of D'Arcangelo family is a man in the prime of his life, everything about him yelling noble, Eithne decided after observing him during the first weeks of her stay in his home.

He took her away before they could transport her yet to another orphanage, number nine on the list. He walked into her life, and adopted her, just like that. He didn't care if she was an orphan. He didn't care if she was broke. He was a suspicious miracle.

She had been wary of him at him at the beginning. He isn't like the rest of nobles. He has that detached aura around him that only her mother used to have. He has an incredible sense of humour and sarcasm, and it was only a matter of time until she realized that he was downright childish. He has a spontaneous personality, doing rash unpredictable things that'd exasperate his own servants. It was impossible for her not to grow incredibly attached to him. He has that taste of freedom that only her mother had, and it made Renee feel slowly as if she had just regained a piece of her old life.

He took her to his manor in London, but halfway there he got out of the carriage, dragging her after him, and escaping away from his servants and bodyguards on one of the horses. Confused and absolutely mortified with the sudden actions she had vaguely wondered if the reason her mother never spoke about them was because he and his whole family were actually crazy until he told her that it makes him feel good to escape from the things that remind him of the blue-blood running in his veins.

Even after two months of living there, Renee isn't still sure if he is completely sane.

When she arrived at the manor, she had been greeted with a warm and joyful atmosphere making the luxury of the interior design remind her of a magical palace. She didn't think other nobles would actually have the atmosphere as Renee's old manor. She was raised by her free-spirited mother and she had always been aware that her had a very non-conventional way of living.

"Welcome to the D'Arcangelo Manor, Miss Sparrow. I am the butler of this house. My name is Noah.'' She shyly bowed to the man in tux greeting her formally inside, who quickly averted his eyes from her to the heir of the house whose clothes were ruffled. The man merely smiled, seemingly unsurprised. "Let me guess, sir. You've decided one of the horses needed more exercise once again?'' There was a hint of sarcasm which Renee found incredibly amusing. The Earl D'Arcangelo must have a real laid-back personality if his butler is allowed to be sarcastic.

Eithne tuned out the conversation of the two men too busy staring around her. Her awe was quickly interrupted by the mistress of the house, and wife of Tomas D'Arcangelo, Regina D'Arcangelo. She appeared at the top of the stairs like a ghost, startling Renee with her cold voice when the pre-teen tried to touch one of the expensive vases filled with red roses, her mother's favorites.

"Do not touch the vase. Your hands are dirty.''

She was a beautiful ghost, nonetheless. Eithne had recognized her instantly even without actually having met her until that point.

It was her aunt. Her mother and aunt didn't resemble very much, in fact Eithne found herself feeling intimidated by the woman's hard gaze. Her eyes were green unlike her mother's. Naturally slim and somewhat bony, her aunt three years older than her mother but smaller with several good centimetres was breathtaking. Unlike the wild beauty her mother had, the woman had a stagnant icy beauty floating around her, the slowly slanted eyes and pale complexion only complimenting her stricter nature.

Eithne found herself feeling small under the condescending gaze of the woman. She stepped backwards, two feet only before she found herself colliding with the tall and lean body of her uncle, whose gaze was directed at the woman. Renee noted with a frown that any sign of playfulness or amusement was gone from the man's eyes.

She was starting to think that she was the motive of the tension suddenly rising in the air. "Play nicely, Regina. She's not your taste.'' The man said with lips curled in a mocked smile although his eyes didn't look teasing at all. They held threat towards the woman.

"I'd appreciate if you wouldn't make me sound like a monster that eats children. You're going to give her wrong ideas.'' The woman gracefully walked downstairs and Eithne felt herself lean towards the man behind her in apprehensiveness as the woman approached her.

The woman didn't crouch down like her husband had done when they first met. The smile didn't reach her eyes like the smile of Tomas. "Come. Don't be such a scared kitten. You and I were never properly introduced, weren't we?''

Renee hesitantly shook her head and took a step forward towards the beckoning woman. The strong scent of lavender and perfume filled her nostrils. It smelled good.

But her mother used to smell better.

The woman's hands were cold as they delicately touched the side of her face as she finally crouched down. "You look like my sister quite a lot. I am really sorry for your loss. I am sure you miss my sister. And I am sorry for not being there for you.'' Eithne didn't say anything. The woman pulled her into an unexpected hug, during which Eithne remained motionless feeling awkward with her hands at her sides and encircled by the woman's long arms. The woman's scent was starting to make her feel nauseous.

"I am glad you're here, you poor creature.'' _Poor ...creature? "_God knows how bad they treated you in those orphanages.'' _Then why did you allow them to take me there?_

The woman pulled back after what seemed like an eternity to Eithne. "Well, we have so many things to discuss. We need to get each other know better now that you'll be living with us. Noah will lead you to your new bedroom, and after you've washed and changed, you'll be attending dinner with us.'' The butler moved towards the stairs.

"This way. Please follow me, Miss Sparrow.'' He beckoned politely and she followed him slowly towards the grand stairs.

"You should hurry up, kid. There's a surprise waiting for you.'' Eithne blinked confusedly at the grinning man, stopping temporarily in front of the stairs to glance at him. She felt the butler also stop and she instantly turned red, realizing she was moving to slow. She quickly followed him up to the stairs, all the while letting her eyes wander around in curiosity.

While being lead by the butler through the maze of corridors towards her new bedroom in her new house she suddenly remembered that her mother had always hated lavender, both the colour and the scent.

_To be continued..._

**A/N: **Well, that's all folks. I've finally introduced Eithne Sparrow. I hope you like her. I apologise if the name 'Renee' appears instead of Eithne. Renee is a character I've created not entirely for fanfiction purposes but for potential original stories, so I am tempted to write that name instead. I'll try to pay attention as much as possible to this bad habit of mine, as well at the grammatical errors. It's almost midnight. I am afraid I'll post this chapter without looking over accurately over any potential errors. I'll re-read it tomorrow and if I find to many errors I'll make sure I'll re-upload this chapter before posting the next one.

Next chapter: I'll reveal more about Eithne's background so stay close. She's a character up to face many new challenges, including our favourite psychopathic blonde who will...no, wait. I am not going to reveal anything. Sorry. You'll have to wait and read.

Dragonjinx07 now logging off.


	4. Chapter 3 A circle in a world of squares

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Kuroshitsuji. _

**Pairing: **Alois Trancy x OC

**This is an AU story. **

**Rated: **M 

**Genre: **Drama/Angst/Romance/light touches of horror

Please read and review. Enjoy.

**Beastly**

_Chapter 3. – A circle in a world of squares II – _

_Dear Mother,_

_Someone advised me that if my heart starts aching because I miss you too much, I should write a letter to you even if...even if you're away. I am not really sure if it's actually true that you'll get this letter given you're not...here anymore. I'll put this letter to your grave, so maybe the wind will bring it to you. Or maybe you'll send an angel to get it. I am not too old to believe in such things am I? I hope not. _

_I have many things to tell you but please don't get angry. I know you're quick to temper. That day when you didn't come back anymore I was really sad that you didn't show up. I really looked forward to go on that expedition with you, mom. But don't worry! I am not mad or anything. I am just sad. I know you always told me that everyone dies to some point but I don't think you were supposed to die now. You were really young. I don't really understand why you had to die but I try not to think too much about it. _

_Anyway, for a couple of days I was at a police section. The people kept giving me funny looks because I looked like a boy. What was with them anyway? They don't have the taste of adventure, right mom? The only one nice there was mister Garson. He tried to cheer me up and whenever I smiled or talked to him he gave me sweets. He kind of reminded me of you because he was so cheerful. He even asked me if I want to become his partner when I'll get older, then he told me many stories about dangerous criminals he caught. I think he was showing off a bit, but he was nice nonetheless. _

_By the way mom, your lawyer is a...a...you know, all those bad words you told me to never use. She hates me. And she made me go to an orphanage. Well, people there didn't call it an orphanage. I'll tell you more about this in my next letters, but right now I want to tell you about uncle and aunt. _

_Uncle Tomas is so amazing, mother! He just came, and adopted me. I mean, not even that idiot of lawyer (Don't get mad if I use word 'idiot'.) could stop him. He was just like...well I can't really find a proper word._

_No one could stop him. _

_I admit however, that he kind of scared me at the beginning. He was acting childish and talked too much in my opinion. I mean, I was also scared because I didn't know him. I know they're relatives but I didn't know them until then. He just talked. A lot. _

_It was getting rather annoying. He sounded as if he was twelve years old and not me. _

_Then, on the way back to his home, he just stopped the carriage halfway and ran away on a horse pulling me with him! That was so crazy! I can't believe a noble acted like that. I thought you're the only noble who'd be so fun mom! (I hope you don't get mad for saying that). _

_He reminds me a lot of you, mom. And his sense of humour is huge! I couldn't believe when I found he's actually around thirty two, just like you. To me he looked and acted as if he was still a teenager, or at least a bit older than that. _

_The manor he lives in is amazing as well. Everyone is nice here which is really surprising. He really isn't like the rest of nobles. The butler, Noah greeted me in. Everything looked so luxurious. Everyone seems laid-back here. No one is as cruel as the people I met at the orphanages or that lawyer. _

_I think Noah is funny too. His sarcasm always makes me laugh but uncle Tomas doesn't mind it. He is too childish. _

_Oh and I met aunt too. Mom, I think I know why two never got along. She's so...yuck!_

_She's so snobbish and she likes lavender. You used to hate lavender. I don't really like it either, especially since she uses so much perfume. It made me feel sick when she hugged him. _

_And her arms were rather uncomfortable. She felt as if she was only bones. She's beautiful but she's rather stiff in my opinion. Maybe someone got something up her...sorry. I know I am not supposed to think so mean of other people when I don't like other people judge me by appearances. I decided I should give her a chance. _

_But uncle Tomas doesn't seem to like her. I feel as if I am the reason. I am not stupid. Did something matter mom? Because I feel as if I am a taboo to them. I mean does is your sister as mean as grandma and grandpa? She didn't seem that mean, to be honest, but then again I didn't meet my grandparents either so I can't compare her to them. _

_But I assure you, she's nicer than all the cruel people I've met in the past year. (Yeah I know. I still have a lot to tell you, especially about the scar I have now at my eyebrow. I will I promise.) _

_I've been here for two months so I'll tell you how my first days were here. You would never believe who was here as well. That person is the same person who told me I should write to you. I didn't have any time to write you earlier, right after the idea was suggested. I was busy trying to get accustomed to my new home. _

_O_

Her bedroom was breathtaking. As large as the old one she had at the manor in London, it was in perfect order. Everything was shining, and she could detect the faint scent of paint, meaning it had been recently painted. The walls were cappuccino colour, complimenting the sandy-coloured rugs adorning the polished brown wooden floor. On the right side of the room, lining up against the walls were the shelves filled with what looked like hundreds of books. On the right side as well, there was a desk and what looked like a huge wooden trunk, clearly new from the way the wood shined.

Approaching it, she saw there was her name written on it in red cursive words, and a key left inside the silver key-lock waiting to be turned. Her eyes wandered back to the wall in her left where the canopy bed was positioned against the wall. She run and flopped on the king-sized bed dressed in silk red-sheets. The butler ignored her squeals as he stepped inside, and started talking.

"This room was made especially for you, Miss Sparrow. We were also told by a certain source that your favourite colour is red.'' She wasn't listening to him, but he continued nonetheless. She was busy staring at the rest of room, the balcony positioned across the entrance doors. She opened the windows in a rush, and exclaimed her awe when she found herself staring at the beautiful backyard of the manor. It was absolutely breathtaking.

"As far as the eyes can see, the lands belong to the D'Arcangelo family...'' the girl rushed past the butler who sighed. He doesn't like children. He gently put his hands on the girl's shoulders before she could attack any of the books on the shelves to satisfy her curiosity.

She tilted her head upward to stare at him. "Miss Sparrow...'' her smile falter when she heard the exasperation in his voice. She smiled sheepishly. "I am sorry, Mr. Noah.'' He turned her around. "I understand your excitement, Miss Sparrow but you have all the time in the world to read not only these books but the ones in the library as well. Right now, however, we are in a rush. Dinner will be served in one hour and we need to make you look presentable for your first dinner with Lord and Lady D'Arcangelo.''

She nodded in agreement, and let the butler pull her out of the room and towards the bathroom.

_O_

_Mr. Noah is a bit stiff, to be honest. But he was nice to me that night. I was taken to the bathroom where I had to wash myself. I admit I was kind of filthy. However, I found it kind of funny that three maids were sent by aunt to help me. I mean, my maybe my hair was just a bit hard to untangle and maybe I wasn't in my best-smelling condition because at the orphanage they didn't allow us to always take baths, but I found it rather embarrassing to be washed by those three ladies, mom. _

_After the bath, they helped me in a dress. Despite the fact that I don't like dresses so much, this one was really beautiful. And red. _

_O_

"You are very pretty, young Mistress, dressed like that.'' One of the maids complimented with a smile as she stepped aside from the pre-teen girl. Eithne turned around and glanced at her reflection in the cheval mirror. Her cheeks flushed. She almost didn't recognize herself, to be truthful. Her hair had grown a lot in the past year, and now it brushed against her shoulders. The front bags were pulled back with a butterfly clasp that had small red jewels on it, fitting the colour of her dress.

She wondered if her mother would have liked the way she looked.

"Indeed you are.'' Noah agreed. Eithne turned towards him. "You really think so, Mr. Noah?''

"Please, just Noah. There's no need to call me with so much formality.'' He said before adding. "Come now. We don't want to be late now, do we.'' Renee nodded and followed him out of the room. She stopped briefly before she could exist and smiled at the three maids. She clasped her palms together and bowed her briskly, just like her mother used to do when she'd either thank someone. The maids blinked in surprise before they smiled at the adorable brown-haired girl.

Eithne followed Noah back through the maze of halls and to the dining room, memorizing the three turns to left and two the right that were taken to arrive there. Now that she was going to live there, she knew she had to learn as soon as possible the house.

She blinked and slowed when she realized there were some new faces present in the dining-room aside from her aunt and uncle. Two children, a girl who looked around her age and a teenage boy, who stood between her uncle and aunt. The girl looked like a smaller version of her aunt, with her long blond hair and green eyes. The boy, looking around fifteen years old, seemed to resemble neither her aunt nor uncle, although he was cute in Eithne's opinion with his chocolate brown eyes and short cropped black hair. He smiled instantly as he saw her, eyes widening in wonder yet warmly greeting her.

She swallowed, suddenly feeling embarrassed. "You look adorable!'' her oh so loud uncle exclaimed. "I could eat you up!'' he grinned. She blinked repeatedly in stupor. "...What?''

Regina rolled her eyes, clearly irritated with her husband's antics. She approached Eithne and grabbed her hand. "You look very charming.'' Eithne smiled. "Thank you, ...aunt.'' the word felt foreign on her tongue.

The boy and girl approached as well. "These are your cousins. Sophia, Eric, please welcome Eithne in the best way possible. She'll be living with us from now on. She's part of family.'' The woman beckoned them to introduce themselves properly.

The boy was the first who spoke as he grabbed Eithne's hand and kissed the back of palm. The blood rushed in her cheeks. "I am Eric. Welcome here, Eithne. You have a pretty name.'' She nodded dumbly. "T-Thank you.'' Her eyes averted to the girl, who seemed to be more reserved than her brother. Eithne raised the hand Eric released earlier towards the girl. The girl hesitantly shook it. "My name is Sophia. Welcome.'' She said quietly.

_O_

_My cousins are very nice by the way. Eric had been accompanying me to the riding lessons and helps me with arithmetic's. Sophia is kind of strange, though. I am not sure if she really likes me or maybe she just doesn't like to play. She thinks Eric and I are too childish. She's kind of serious too. I wish I could be as bold as her. _

_O_

Sophia pulled her hand away first. Eithne frowned a little but brushed it away. Maybe Sophia was just as shy she was. She looked at her uncle, wondering what's next and saw him smiling at her. "Remember we told you there's a surprise?'' Eithne nodded. "It...It's alright. You've already done so much for me. There's no need...I mean...''

"This is a special surprise. You wouldn't want to hurt her feelings would you know?'' her uncle teased. Eithne blinked in confusion. She turned around slowly, to stare at the person that had just entered the room.

Her eyes watered, and her mouth opened in surprise. The person's eyes in front of her were watery with unshed feelings. The person in front of her was someone she had missed so dearly but never thought she'd ever see again.

The person in front of her was...

_O_

_...it was Nana! Isn't that amazing mother? Uncle Tomas told me she had been hired there to take care of me! I guess it was wrong of me to say I never met my grandparents because... I already have a grandmother. Nana is the best and you know it. I was certain that I was going to like it here. We ate, and then, we talked. I told them all about those orphanages I've been (That I will tell you as well) and then they talked to me about how my life is going to be there. Uncle told me I could ask for anything, and that he'll make sure I never get bored there. Aunt Regina said she'll arrange for me to be attend the same school as Eric and Sophia. It was really late when I went to bed that night. _

_I couldn't sleep to well my first night here, however. It was all so knew and I was used to be obliged to do chores. So I played the music box you left me. I never got to thank you for it because you left for that meeting with Professor Challenger. By the way, I never met him. I would have thought I'd finally see him given you died on your way back from meeting him. _

_I am not really sure when I fell asleep that night, but my back was stiff the next morning when Noah startled me by waking me up. He was curious as to why I fell asleep by the window. And here I was excited to finally sleep in a huge bed. Oh well...I had plenty of time to do that so I wasn't really that upset. _

_I feel better now that I wrote so much. I promise I'll write about my every day. Don't worry. I'll take care of myself. I'll make you proud while I am staying here. I promise I will always be mannered just the way you thought me to be. _

_O_

_5__th__ November 1887_

_London, England - Saint Nicholas School_

Eithne suddenly remembered why she hated going to school. The atmosphere in classroom makes her feel tense and wary due to the strict teachers. Although she hadn't had a lot of experience with educational facilities due to her mother having home-schooled at home or during their travel, Eithne knew that no matter the school, the teachers are always mean everywhere.

She had been already attending school with her cousins for over two months, but she found herself dreading it. Saint Nicholas is located in the heart of London and is renewed for being one of the best and most expensive schools in Britain. She can't understand what people find so charming in a school with classrooms like these, she thought during her first week there. The walls are bare, and the furniture is simple. Unlike the lower classed schools, instead of curtains serving as barriers between classrooms they have wooden doors. On her right side, there were windows, while on her left there were book shelves lining up against the wall.

Aside from that, the only other furniture that filled the classrooms were around thirty single desks with chairs, the cabinets usually placed behind the children, against the wall, and the teacher's desk placed in front of the large black board which currently had the words 'World's history' written on.

She was seated on the middle row, third seat, with Eric sitting a seat in front of her and Sophia in the first seat of the first row.

Eithne watched as the partially bald history teacher sat the dunce cap on top of Byron Wilke's head before stopping in front of the rectangular piece of board, tapping against his hand the long whip. Byron Wilke is a chubby boy, extremely spoiled by his chocolate-factory owner's parents, whom Eithne had learned, doesn't have too many friends. He doesn't seem too bothered by that fact, as long as he always has a piece of chocolate with him to eat. Her classroom is formed only of children of renewed noblemen, therefore her and cousins' presence there was fitting.

However, students like Byron Wilkes and his family are considered to be the lowest step of the high-class society while families like the D'Arcangelo are standing on the highest. She doesn't understand how is it that nobles are able to rank even each other.

"Now, is there anyone else who would like to interrupt my lecture to ask to go to the bathroom?'' Poor Byron. While true that he had interrupted their teacher from his lecture to ask a question completely unrelated to the subject they were discussion, Eithne didn't found fair that he was being punished for having human necessities. Instead of allowing him to go to the bathroom, Mr. Filch had made sit down on a high stool in front of the school with the dunce cap on his head.

Byron bit into his lip, his chubby cheeks puffing as he squirmed in his chair, clearly in need of going to the toilet as soon as possible.

"Next question. When knight armour was killed in battle, what sign was put on their grave?'' the teacher asked. As usual, they were given to read about a certain subject and write a research. Based on that subject, Mr. Filch would put those questions and whoever wouldn't know how to answer them would be automatically be given a bad grade, not actually mattering if the student had actually done his homework. Students that have Mr. Filch as a teacher have to make sure they not only learn really well about the subject they're given but also about other related-topics.

Eithne already back to drawing doodles on her notebook she didn't hear when the man called her.

"_Miss Eithne Sparrow!_''

She looked up sheepishly. The man was glaring at her. "Answer the question or you'll have to resign with the idea of receiving a very bad grade today.'' She blinked. "I am sorry, sir, but what was the question?''

The man gritted his teeth and repeated the question. She stared, trying to force herself to remind all the notes she had learned the day before after she arrived at home. She had done her homework, as serious as possible. Not that her aunt would have allowed otherwise.

The answer was hanging on the tip of her tongue but she couldn't make it stumble out of her mouth.

A hand was raised. It was the heir of the Saffron family. A true devil-boy, whose parents, the owners of important factories although Eithne could not clearly remember what they produce, travel very often leaving him on his own with his nannies and butler and servants. A little alike her but nowhere as shy as her. Intelligent, yet extremely loudmouth and bold, he had been more than once punished for his pranks.

"Yes, Mr. Saffron? Let's hear your answer.'' Mr. Filch raised a brow in surprise. Although she knew she was far from having escaped from him, she was grateful that the teacher had turned his gaze away from her.

"_Rust in peace?'' _

The classroom was instantly filled with giggles and snickers, while Mr. Filch flushed in anger. He slapped the whip against the edge of his desk. "Be quiet! Silence!'' The laughter ceased, apart from one student who continued to giggle.

Byron Wilkes couldn't contain himself despite the pain he was currently filling due to his present need of going to the bathroom. The loud giggles only angered further their teacher. The man raised his whip and stepped towards the man. "I'll give something to laugh about Mr. Wilkes! I'll teach you respect!''

The boy instantly stopped laughing and lowered his head in shame, his hands covering his face to protect himself from the teacher.

Eithne has no idea what possessed her to do what she did next. It was simple pure instinct. She grabbed the thick book of history and flung it at the teacher's back. To thick and heavy for the small strength she held, the book hadn't managed to hit the man too harshly, but enough to make him let out a distinctive squeal.

The children would have started to laugh once again if it weren't for their shock. Eric and Sophia stared at Eithne as she had suddenly grown two heads.

Eithne swallowed, her blood running cold. _What ...have I done? _The man rounded instantly, his eyes ablaze. "EITHNE SPARROW! _Come here_!'' his voice bellowed but she didn't move from her spot. Eithne looked around the classroom and found wide-eyed students stare at her. Her eyes landed a few seconds later on each of her cousin who looked just as horrified.

"No? Very well.'' The words barely managed to go past the man's gritted teeth. Her hands instinctively wrapped around the ruler on her desk when she saw the man stomp towards her, hand clenched around his whip ready to punish her.

She stepped back, her ruler clashing with the whip of the man, as if they were two fencers in a match.

The next few seconds were in a blur. Students jumped up to their feet, starting to acclaim the brown-haired girl. Eric and Sophia watched completely speechless as their cousin literally fenced with their teacher using a ruler, before being forced to jump on the nearest desk to avoid getting backed up against the wall. The whip and ruler clashed a few more times before the man suddenly decided it would be wiser to try and grab the girl.

Eithne squealed and without giving to much thought jumped on another bench, repeating the process until she arrived at the first rows. She jumped down and headed behind the teacher's desk before jumping on it. The man quickly regained his balance and went after her, trying to once again grab her. He missed again as Eithne unexpectedly jumped away from him and off the desk, leaving him to fall against the edge of desk in a most unlikely manner.

She slapped the ruler on his back, momentarily taken away by the rush of adrenaline. The action made the rest of her classmates acclaim even harder as she backed away towards the exit of the classroom.

As it was expected, the man only tried to retaliate further. Straightening his body he stared murderously in the direction of the girl. "You devil!'' those were the only ones anyone could decipher from his spluttering before he launched himself once again at Renee.

Eithne came back to her senses when she suddenly realized that the man was not interested in simply punishing her but he looked honest about strangling her. Dropping the ruler down she rushed towards the first exit.

The window.

She grabbed into the flag pole, screaming while doing so as she slid down quickly to the ground. Fortunately, the classroom at the first floor. Landed on the ground, she frowned for a few seconds checking of any injuries.

The students came out at the windows, clapping, despite the commotion. Renee smiled and dramatically bowed to them.

"_Cough._''

She froze and rounded on her feet only to find herself staring a very pale-faced and gaping aunt and an amused yet arms-crossed uncle. She smiled sheepishly.

_O_

_You're not angry with me, mother, are you? I know that I am supposed to respect my teachers, and in general my elders, but that history teacher was very cruel. Poor Byron wasn't allowed to go to bathroom in time and he ended up wetting his pants. I am glad though, that no one had noticed apparently. Eric told me they were all too busy watching me stand up against the teacher. It felt good to stand up against someone who deserved it but I fear I may have disappointed aunt Regina. She looked very furious. Was it really that bad what I did, mother? _

_Anyway, uncle wasn't so angry. In fact, he actually asked me if I want to learn fencing from him. He said I may have potential. He made me feel much better. Eric thought what I did was good as well but Sophie disagreed saying I was being reckless and that I'll get punished for it, although I remember clearly seeing her acclaim with the rest of children. _

_Next day when I went to school, Byron thanked me. And he offered me some chocolate. I think he's nice. He's sweet, but kind of goofy. I think he's funny. Then Saffron Micah, you know, the boy whom I told is very rebellious in classroom? Well, he came to me and said he liked my style. I am not really sure what to make of that, but I guess he's alright. _

_Does this mean I've finally made friends, mother? I never actually had any, since I had you. So I hope they're my friends. _

_O_

Of course, that was only the beginning. Eithne had proved to be prone to enter such problematic situations ever since that commotion she created at school. It wasn't as if Eithne herself was a truly rebellious kid or actually loving to see other people around get angry.

No, it was just that she was used being surrounded by much more laid-back people, her mother being a very strong example. Although she used to be one of the most wonderful and hostess whenever balls were organised at their manor in London, Eithne had always knew all the people that used to attend them. Half were nobles, half not really. But they were all like a family therefore the atmosphere wasn't so tense and filled with so many formalities.

Her mother knew ethics like the back of her hand, and as she put it, she also knew when or how to use them. Her mother was also the person who taught Renee that no matter what she should always pursue her dreams and even if it means to be looked down, she should never be ashamed to help someone else. That's why, whenever commotions would appear, Eithne would most likely found be to be head of everything.

She had found indeed the right people to team up for such disastrous scenarios, the day after the whole history teacher story.

Every time she'd end up doing something that'd make her aunt almost pull her hair out in frustration or her female cousin, Sophie to be ashamed of having Eithne as a cousin, her uncle would be there for her. And every time Eithne would feel extremely embarrassed and ashamed, and she'd then try to be obedient.

That's when her uncle had approached her in a different way than her aunt and all the other teachers she had hired to turn Eithne into a true lady.

_O_

_Guess what, mother? Today, uncle Tomas woke me up early in the morning. And he asked me to spend my day with him. We went riding, and he gave me a horse. It's black, bus his chest is white. I decided I should name him Niccole. What do you think?_

_O_

"Uncle Tomas, did you know my mother? I mean...I know my mother wasn't very close to her relatives, so sometimes I wonder why you're doing all this for me. We were literally strangers to each other before we actually met.'' Eithne's voice broke the silence of the afternoon finally asking the question that had been nagging her in the past year. Then, she quickly added. "Not that I am not happy you did. I am just curious, that's all.''

The handsome long-haired man glanced up from his seated position as he busied himself with cleaning of his silver revolvers. Renee stood across the small table where he had laid out the components of the weapon, having watched quietly until then. She agreed to learn how to use a weapon, and he told her that she first needed to learn what a weapon is made off.

"I was expecting that question sooner or later.'' He smiled toothily. "I did meet your mother. As a matter of fact, to be precise I met her before I met Regina. We grew up together.'' Eithne was surprised but didn't say anything.

"I used to be extremely rebellious as a kid. Much more rebellious than now. Well, I was also younger. I loved to defy my parents. It gave me a great satisfaction to know it will anger my old man whenever I'd run away from home and only come back several days.'' He continued as he continued cleaning the gun off of the gun powder. "I felt only angrier when I found I was betrothed to someone I've never even met. I never liked the Sparrow elders. They were even more insufferable than my parents.''

Eithne smiled half-heartedly. "My mother didn't like them so much either.''

The man bristled. "Who would have kid?'' After a pause and seeing her lower her head, he suddenly said. "Your mother was a wonderful woman. She was beautiful and intelligent, and free-spirited just like an eagle. Not to mention her hot temper was incredibly...'' he shifted uncomfortably and he looked as if he was remembering something unpleasant. "...painful, sometimes.'' She snickered.

"I get the fact that my grandparents had renegade her for having broken free, but I don't understand why she didn't talk to aunt anymore. Did something happen between them as well?''

There was a pause.

"Many things happened.'' For the first time in several minutes he looked up at her. He looked solemn. "You are yet to become aware of everything. In order to survive in this world, you need to know a bit from everything. You also know need to know how to make people respect you. You need to know how to act how all nobles act.'' She blinked.

"Wait,'' she was getting confused. "I thought you said that there's nothing wrong in wanting to be different.''

"There's not. But there's also nothing wrong in being a noble. Nobility is something honourable. To be a noble is something you should pride yourself with, but that of course does not mean you should feel ashamed if you're not. A great person is not necessarily a noble, the same way a noble is not necessarily a great person. And beside honour there also certain characteristics a noble should have in order to be a role-model for the rest of population. They're not supposed to be seen as cruel and greedy snobs. That's not all nobility is about. A noble that looks down on someone just because that person is inferior makes them trash.'' He elaborated heatedly. "Just because in this world there aren't many nobles to actually be admired it does not mean being a noble yourself will automatically turn you into something despicable. There are honourable people left in this world, albeit rare. If you're aware of all these things, then you should be one of those to try and make a difference.''

With each day pass, Eithne would view Tomas D'Arcangelo more and more as one of those unique persons he'd keep talking about in the next several years, beginning with that warm winter afternoon on 22nd of November, year 1888.

_**A/N:**_ This is the second and final chapter where I reveal more about Eithnel's background. I am sorry if some you might get bored but guess what? In the next chapter, the two main characters are finally going to meet. Chapters might longer as the story progresses because I like to write chapters that contain scenarios unfolding in a short period of time, like a day or like in the case of this chapter, when I write about certain moments as years pass, like most important flashbacks in order to characterize the OC.

I apologise for any grammatical errors. As usual, my inspiration had appeared only after sunset and my tired mind refuses from allowing me to re-read the chapter. I'll re-read it tomorrow, and if I must I shall re-upload the chapter.

Thank you and stay tuned.

Dragonjinx07 now logging off.


	5. Chapter 4 Rumors and glimpses

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Kuroshitsuji. _

**Pairing: **Alois Trancy x OC

**This is an AU story. **

**Rated: **M 

**Genre: **Drama/Angst/Romance/light touches of horror

Please read and review. Enjoy.

_**I am sorry I know this will be a very descriptive chapter again. I promise I won't try to be so explicit anymore if it's bothering you. It's just that I want to make people understand my OC really well especially since now that several years passed since last time we last talked about her. **_

_**Well this is it. Read and please review – reviews are a good source of encouragement by the way- . **_

_**Enjoy.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Beastly<strong>

_Chapter 4. – Rumours and glimpses –_

_London 1893 – May _

It is a great source of gossip the mystery that surrounds the Trancy family. For the past three years, rumours formed, as soon as people started noticing the strange behaviour the young heir started to exhibit. The Trancy Manor seemed to have been covered by a blanket of darkness. A heavy burden, like a spell had changed its appearance completely.

Yet there was nothing changed about the Trancy Manor. No architectural change occurred to the manor, nothing new was added as nothing old was removed.

It was its aura, people noticed.

If Alois Trancy proved to be a very eccentric person before, his entire personality seemed to have gained a dark side. Albeit a formidable nobleman and businessman, people are still aware of the cruel side of the lord. They are aware that there's a complex side to him they cannot understand. Beneath his manners, good looks and smiles, lays an extremely difficult to understand person that they both fear and respect.

He is the dark lord living in a dark manor that tempts people inside in his world, although they're aware that he'd be the spider getting them caught in a net.

They are all aware that there's something undeniably dark and dangerous about the heir of Trancy, yet the mask always covering his face, makes them blind to whatever secrets he's hiding. If people getting the chance of coming to his manor to see him are rare, then him coming out of the manor to attend any festivity is even rarer. People always invite, yet they're always turned down.

So when Regina D'Arcangelo's bold invitation had been accepted, everyone was shocked, a great part filling instantly with envy. He hadn't accepted to come out of his manor not even for the Maxwell whom everyone thought is at the top of his favourite.

Lady D'Arcangelo Regina was on her way back to her home, and accompanying her back to the manor was none other than Earl of Trancy.

The event had been splendidly organized, and the host's way of greeting them was just as flawless. Everyone had enjoyed themselves terribly, especially with the light personality of the handsome blonde-haired nobleman.

Alois Trancy is a fine man, she decided shortly after the ball began. Regina D'Arcangelo was never a woman easy to impress, but Alois Trancy had managed to sweep even her off of her feet. Handsome, perfectly mannered and with a speech talent that managed to capture everyone's attention, are only a few of his charming traits. His statuesque body and somewhat angelic beautiful features had turned out to be every female's major weakness, above everything else, however.

He'd make a very good suitor, she decided. But she had to act fast given the Maxwell family had already offered the hand of their daughter to the young Lord. So she decided to invite him to their Manor. Although he denied spending a few days at the Manor due to business affairs that'll require his presence elsewhere, he had accepted on participating at the birthday party of the woman's daughter. She had honestly even expected him to accept.

A stop in the heart of London was required in order for Regina to retrieve the expensive jewels she had ordered to be done especially for her daughter. Alois helped her out of the carriage and told her he'll wait outside, preferring to remain as oblivious to the present of the woman as her daughter. The woman agreed. He knew she was burning with curiosity to see if he had brought any present to her daughter and pulling him in a shop like that would have been a good excuse not only to subtly show him that her daughter can only receive exquisite presents, but to also find his tastes.

She didn't insist.

He, naturally, had brought a present for the woman's daughter as well. It wasn't as if he had a choice. He knew the present would have to be something expensive and shining so, that he told one of his servants to buy something falling in that category, but he hadn't actually paid too much interest other than that. Once he deemed the present good enough, he ordered it to be wrapped up. Along with a single white rose, he had personally ripped off before leaving the manor, merely to flatter Lady D'Arcangelo, he is hundred percent confident her daughter will most likely feel more than just flattered.

_Foolish people. _

Their nature is just so disgusting, making him feel nauseous almost. Just like every other noble family, Regina D'Arcangelo was not able to see his real face, swooned by his well-played role of the perfect nobleman. It was fun at some point, to trick people like this, but now, it was starting to get on his nerves.

He wasn't a nice person, he was cruel.

He found their gossips as well as their arrogance absolutely repulsive.

He would never marry any of their greedy daughters. They didn't strike in him any kind of desire. No, he had only once fallen for that. He was starting to feel extremely desperate a short a year and something after he had found himself alive and cursed, and with no butler or any other servant. It made him go mad at some point, the loneliness, and he needed some kind of distraction. He bedded the wife of a newly-wed noble couple a week later. He refused to see her again, feeling repulsed and she did not dare to complain due to her marriage. But somehow, it was found out.

The woman's husband loved her too dearly and did not divorce. Her family, as well as his were ashamed at the thought she could have done something, but she denied it continuously especially after receiving her husband's forgiveness.

He could not understand how that man managed to forgive him. If Alois would have been in his place, he wouldn't have been able to stand next to her one second more. He would've kicked her out, feeling disgusted with such a disgraceful wife that could not even hold onto her temptations.

More rumours formed and that's how he gained the title of a dangerous seducer. He had never actually slept with other women after that tryst. It made him sick to his stomach, and once he accepted his dark fate, he refused to like anyone else but himself. It was better that way.

He hardly cared about the rumours. In fact, he amused himself watching the rumours spread about him being a man that gets everything he wants when he wants, even if it is a married woman. Those were very rarely spoken rumours, as not many dared to doubt Earl Trancy aloud. No one actually had anything to prove. They only had the rumours which would continuously feed their hunger for gossip.

And the event he was about to take part was just another boring activity a man wearing a deceiving mask had in his schedule.

**_O_**

When Earl D'Arcangelo died, Eithne decided, to her heart it was a blow just as large as her mother's death. Her mother was and stayed the most important person in her life, but her uncle had played a major role in her life as well. If it weren't for him, she'd think often, the last several years would have been filled with constant transfers from orphanage to orphanage. Who knows? Maybe she would have ended up scarred deeply both emotionally and psychically.

Eithne Sparrow D'Arcangelo is bound to have a complicated life. She had officially adopted the name a couple of years before her uncle's death. She didn't want to give up on her mother's name so she resumed having two surnames. While having always been referred as Miss D'Arcangelo since her stay there, Eithne always preferred the Sparrow name. It was one of the few things she was left of her deceased mother.

The life with the D'Arcangelo was not entirely pink due to her difficulty in accommodating herself with her aunt's loyalty towards her own blue-blood and due to her inability to cooperate with rules that she felt as if they were chaining her down, and there had been numerous scandals Eithne never had planned on provoking. It was only a matter of time before she realized that there was much more behind going in the D'Arcangelo family, issues that her mother had never told her but that were clearly the motive why she had broke her ties with everyone.

Regina D'Arcangelo is a proud woman. She accepts the high society, bathes in the fame of the D'Arcangelo name. But she also more than often had proved to hold some aspects Eithne could only associate with one of those evil step mothers in the stories. Truthfully, Eithne was never obliged to wash the floors or wear rags, but her aunt has proved numerous times to be a steely woman, to the point of being insufferable.

She does not accept mistakes. She embraces the noble life and makes sure everyone around her does the same, or else she'd show them her witchy side.

Her uncle and aunt had never slept in the same room, not even once after they had gotten married. No one ever found that aside from the ones living at the manor. Tomas did not love Regina, no matter how much she adored him. Then again who wouldn't have? Tomas D'Arcangelo was in all aspects the most pleasant and carefree noble that had ever existed. His sense of justice and open-minded views were like honey to bees whenever he'd open his mouth to voice those characteristics through words. Eithne found it impossible not to listen to him. She had never dared to do anything rebellious against him, and many times she found herself obeying to her aunt only to make her aunt proud, although he had never actually asked anything from her.

He didn't oblige her to act cutely, to squeal and put on a weak facade so she could attract everyone's attention. No, his style was different. His style was calm and collected, refined and intelligent, charming yet not boastful. And she tried to copy him as much as possible. And it was his personality that had made so many women absolutely fall in love with him.

He had been an enigma to her. She'd never been able to predict his moves. He was able to fit in perfectly with the flow of world.

_No_, he was able to turn the flow of the world towards him. He'd make hundreds of guests listen to his words, and one by one he'd manage to make people see through his eyes. She wanted to become like him, because he understood what she wanted to be even before she did.

And what she wanted was far from what her aunt will ever want her to do.

**_O_**

Regina D'Arcangelo was a tyrannical woman. It became obvious shortly after her husband went missing. The people living on the domain owned by the D'Arcangelo, particularly the non-nobles felt instantly the change. The woman did not have any heart. Little by little, her actions and orders started sucking the money out of the already poor families.

She wanted everyone to play by her cards. Ordering the destruction of several modest homes in the favour of some future architectural projects was only a few of the cruel moves she made. It was as if the sudden loss of her husband had indeed put its mark on her.

Or perhaps she was always like this. Regina D'Arcangelo was never a warm woman to begin with.

The earldom was falling. Better said, the commoners were falling.

Alois stared around the small village. While his natal home was much worse looking, the people were equal there. There were drunkards fallen at the corner of streets, prostitutes dressed provocatively and making sweet eyes to whatever men stared in their direction, poor men, poor women, poor children and poor elders. There were several shops open up as well.

His icy eyes wandered to a fruit stand, then to the group of skimpily clad and dirty group of children ogling it hungrily from down the street. They hardly looked to be any older than ten at most, the smallest of them looking to be around six.

He turned his gaze away. He didn't care. Some were lucky to get out of poverty like him – although he could hardly say it was really luck what brought him wealth- some weren't. If those kids wanted to live, then they better started to learn how to steal.

He had to steal once to live. When he was still that person, before he became Alois Trancy.

"_I shall teach you to steal from me, you lil' brat!'' _the sound of a gruff voice yelling, followed by slaps and some high-pitched cries got his attention. He turned and turned his gaze towards the source of the commotion.

It was the fruit stand. The owner, an obese bald man was holding a small boy by the back of his tattered shirt. It was the same six years old he saw sitting with the rest of group, which at that moment were nowhere to be seen anymore.

They left him behind after they realized the boy was caught.

The boy looked frightened as the man continued to shake him up, the apple he had intended on grabbing and running away with it, fallen away on the ground next to his feet.

Alois narrowed his eyes. That selfish old fart had nothing else to do? The bloody kid just wanted a bloody apple. Did he think that with one less apple he won't be able to sell the rest of his fruits? Or maybe he was afraid he'll lose a few pounds if anyone but him eats those apples.

The owner of the fruit stand raised his heavy palm ready to land a blow onto the small struggling boy. He wanted to teach the little brat a lesson and he was going to make sure that he's going to remember it. He barely had any sales he didn't need hungry orphans to get their filthy hands on his fruits.

The boy closed his eyes preparing for the blow.

It never came.

He froze and tentatively opened his eyes only to realize that the salesman's attention was averted to a slouched figure, dressed in black. The hunched figure was moving slowly yet it appeared out of nowhere. A hat was was sat on the head of the person, and a pair of dark-tinted glasses and a beard left little visibility to the features of the man.

With hands covered in old gloves and clearly not a good eye sight, the person had accidentally bumped into the oversized man. There was a soft 'clank' sound and the boy looked down to see a wooden cane. The elder man gasped in aggravation.

"Oh my! Oh my!'' he said while searching blindly for his cane. "My apologies, but my terrible eye sight is such a burden sometimes. I did not mean to bump into you, my good man.''

The salesman instantly released the boy, but not before throwing him a warning look to tell him to stay put, before he turned towards the man. "That's alright. Don't worry.'' He bent and grabbed the cane. "Here.'' The elderly man tried to get it from the other man's hands but he missed.

The fruit stand owner took one of the man's gloved hands and slid the cane into it. "Here it is.'' He smiled. The man tipped his hat in return. His hidden eyes turned towards the boy who stepped back instinctively.

"Your son?'' he asked.

The other man scoffed. "As if. He's just a little thief. His mother leaves him by his head to hang out with all the rotten apples. They're teaching him only bad stuff. He tried to steal an apple from me!'' he said angrily, his furious gaze settling once on the boy who flinched in return.

The elder man sighed loudly. "Did you know, boy? Are you hungry?'' the boy nodded hesitantly, eyeing warily the elder man who did not seem to have the same accusing aura as the rest of people in the village.

"Y-Yes sir...but I...I wanted to get that apple for my little sister. It's her birthday today, sir.''

The stand owner only bristled. "Yea' right. And I was born yesterday.'' He bent down and picked up the apple fallen on the ground, brushed it off of the dirt against his shirt before he sat it back in the basket with the rest of apples. "Don't listen to this little worm, sir. Thieves are good liars.'' he waved his arm dismissively at the boy as if he was some kind of rat. The boy took a few more steps behind.

"Get out of here! You're lucky this time but I better not catch you here a second time or you'll be sorry! I don't care if your mother's sick. That doesn't give you the right to steal from anybody!'' the man roared as he stepped around his stand.

The boy glanced one more time at the apples longingly before he sadly turned and started to walk away.

"Wait there, little boy.'' The elder man called. The boy stopped and turned around in surprise. He watched silently as the bad-sighted man reached at the fruit stand and grabbed two apples. He quickly gave a few coins to the salesman, and then he slowly, on old weak feet approached him.

He handed him the two apples. "Here there, little boy. An apple for your little sister, and one for you.'' The boy blinked as he took the apples and along with it he felt something heavier being handed to him. His mouth opened in shock when he realized it was a velvety string bag.

It was full of coins.

His head jerked up at the man, in awe and puzzlement. His eyes widened when he saw the eyes visible behind the glasses fallen on the persons nose. The boy instantly grinned and opened his mouth to voice his acknowledgement but the man stopped him by raising a gloved finger to his mouth signalling him to be quiet.

"You better go straight home, little boy. You should give your sister her present as soon as possible.'' The boy nodded furiously and instantly stuffed the coin of bags into his shirt, to make sure no one else saw it, before he quickly took off down the street, passing the elderly man in a rush.

The fruit stand owner scoffed once again and glanced at the hunched back of the generous person. "Useless. You shouldn't be so nice to those little rats, old man. You give them a finger, and before you know it, they'll take eat your whole arm.''

The person merely turned around and smiled toothily revealing surprisingly perfectly aligned white teeth. "Then it's a good thing that God blessed us with two arms then.'' He responded, before he looked in the direction where the child took off.

He grinned behind the fake beard, glasses low on his nose revealing a pair of strikingly vibrant stormy grey eyes. He remained unaware of the icy blue eyes that had watched the entire scene unfold. The man whose those eyes belonged to raised a brow in wonder when he realized that several things about that certain elderly man.

Aside from the clearly youthful features masked by the glasses and beard, the 'man' was wearing a dress underneath the floor-length cloak.

_My, my what do we have here now?_

_To be continued..._

* * *

><p><strong>AN**_**: **__Sorry it took so long. I felt blocked. I still am, at least with my other Kuroshitsuji fanfiction. Anyway, hope you like it. Next time, Alois and Eithne shall meet personally and also, something else will happen that will be the main reason why the two main characters of this fanfiction will be obliged to interact for the rest of story. _


End file.
